Hollis
Hollis is a fictional Hands canary character. Biography Birth One dark night Holly was walking with her eggs.She dropped (some say she was pushed) Hollis. Hollis rolled down a hill. She hit a pond where baby ducks were hatchlings. Holly ran after Hollis.She got Hollis just in time to see her birth at 2:32 AM. Eduacation Hollis went to her own school that Holly had made just for her. They were poor back then so she could not afford going to areal school. While all of Hollises friends learned to fly in Flying School Hollis what taught by Holly. Favorite Class Her favorite subject is Drama Class where she was once in the Wizard of Oz play as Dorothy. "She is a great actor," is Bob. "but she is not nearly close to having the great acting and musical talent I have!" Hollis loves it so much because she thinks that it's the begining to going to Bird Way, a parody of "Broadway". She got straight As and A+s on the report card for drama class. Even her first role in a play, Snow White, gave he an A-. Graduation Day After graduating Hollis went on to Flight University to learn to be a Flight Instructor. She was good so they let her out but she still goes,having a subsitute Flight Instructor seldomly. Career Now Hollis has two jobs. One is being a Flight Instructor. The other is being the lead singer of the Band Tweeters. Worked as Flight Instructor Singer Lifestyle Diet Hollis is known to be eating birdseed. She is known for loving sunflower seeds. Well she does. She loves all types of seeds, and even likes seed soup (the kind without lettuce and tomatoes and cut up bread.) Hollis also feeds on berries, what ever berries are available in the season. She does not like to store buy birdseed or berries because she especially loves to go outside, and loves them extra fresh. Style Hollis thinks she has "the best taste in style ever!" She loves to wear eyeliner, usually being purple or orange. She loves to wear dresses with yellow all over it, but is also a fan of pink and purple. She hates Pedro's favorite color, brown the most because it reminds her of "cow manure." Hollis always brushes and shines her beak and straightens her feathers, before leaving the nest. Athlete? If "flying" counts as a sport, then Hollis is definitly an athlete. She flys most of tthe day, which indicates she is very active, something Holly likes. She does not spend much time with technology, another thing Holly likes. Hollis does not just like flying. She likes ice skating in the winter, and was in a contest, thrice, and won once which is very hard. She also likes racing, but fly-racing. At he Memorial Day Party, there was a Jr. Race for birds 5 and under. But Hollis did not know that the older birds and the younger birds were seperate, so she tried to race in the 6 and older race, where Osprey and other older birds race. She is not that much of a fast flyer, because she got in last place in that race. To losing, Hollis used to be very aggresive. But Holly changed that just like she changed Hollises behaivior, at other peoples' houses, and at home. Near Death Experiences When Hollis was flying from Ebonys house to home a Hail Storm came. Her mother had told her If it ever hails go to safety under a tree. Hollis did. But she was barely scared of that but who was also under that tree a flock of Turkey Vultures. One day Hollis was on her way to shcool when the sky got real black. Hollis thought it would rain. But it turned out to be vultures. They flew all around her. They woul;d of killed her. But Pedro came to the rescue. He barked and scared them away Hollis was never more scared than when she first learned to fly. As she left the nest andwas flying to the ground she was sure she could not fly and was going to die. But her wings worked and she went off soaring. Relationships Friends Hollis has made many friends exept for the ones who think of her "unfun". Enemies Hollises biggest enemy is The 911 Operator. Other enemies are: *Bob *Little Gwen *Lisa *Puffy *One *Tilling *Pedrette Pedro Pedro is Hollises boyfriend. I wonder how their kids will look! She hates all girls who get too close to Pedro or have a strong relationship with him like: Pedrette. Appearance Hollis is a yellow canary, with an orange beak and orange feet. Category:New pages Category:Small Characters Category:Characters